Tenten's love
by PrincessZela
Summary: Tenten knows that Lee loves her even when she is in love with Neji! What will she do?


Giorgie: Hi people I hope you like this story… It's of Naruto again. But this time it's between Lee X Tenten V.S Neji X Tenten. 

Tenten: My team fighting for me?

Giorgie: Something like that!

Tenten: Giorgie…

Lee: Giorgie doesn't own Naruto…she only owns her imagination.

Start…..

Tenten stared out her window…..All that came to her mind was….Neji….and Lee. She loved Neji but…Lee loved her. 

He helped her when Neji didn't care. 

But did she love him?

Flashback (before tenten became Neji's girlfriend)

Tenten and Lee walked around town. "Hey Tenten….what do you think about Neji?" asks Lee curiously. "I don't know…..I mean he is cute and hot but it seems to me like he likes Sakura" says Tenten sadly. "Well I would kill him if he ever hurt your feelings Ten" says Lee blushing. "Thanks Lee" hugging him. 

End of Flashback

That had been very sweet but anyway…. Neji was her boyfriend. Although she did know that Neji didn't love her as much as Lee did. But she didn't want to tell Neji that. 

She then decided to go for a walk to clear, her mind a little. 

*In the park*

"Neji what are you doing?" asks Sakura getting nervous. He wanted to kiss her but he already had a girlfriend. "Come on Sakura. One little kiss won't hurt anyone" says Neji trying to convince Sakura. "It may hurt Tenten's feelings" whispers Sakura. "She doesn't have to know!" says Neji (What a horrible boyfriend). 

What Sakura and Neji didn't know is that someone was hearing everything (Tenten). She had been passing by when she saw Sakura and Neji, and decided to spy on them. Her tears fell. Neji didn't care that she was his girlfriend. She then got super mad and came out of her hiding spot. "Tenten…how are you, sweetie?" says Neji as soon as he sees her; trying to hide the fact that he was about to kiss Sakura. "You monster…you idiot…you're a horrible boyfriend!" screams Tenten slapping Neji. "You heard everything?" asks Neji feeling bad. 

"Yeah and you know what I'm sick and tired of you flirting with other girls behind my back…I'm braking up with you" says Tenten slapping Neji once more before leaving. 

*In the forest*

Tenten sat at the shade of a tree pulling her knees up to her chest and then started crying. Even if Neji had felt bad for her knowing she knew that he would get over it soon and he would probably kiss Sakura. "Ten….what's wrong?" she then opens her eyes to see Lee standing in front of her. "Lee…please go away!" says Tenten closing her eyes again as her tears continue running down her cheeks. "I am not leaving you alone, Ten! You don't have to tell me what's wrong if you don't want to but I will always be here for you" says Lee sitting down next to her. "Thanks Lee…at least you care not like Neji!" says Tenten placing her head on Lee's chest. "What did he do to you?" asks Lee getting mad at Neji. "He wanted to kiss Sakura even if I'm his girlfriend" sobs Tenten. Lee was now about to stand up and go choke Neji. "Please don't get mad at Neji, Lee!" says Tenten hugging him. 'She is hugging me…..oh my god is this a dream…someone pinch me' thinks Lee happily. 

*5 minutes later*

"Hey Lee…do you love me?" asks Tenten quietly. "Um…yes" says Lee; saying it in a tone like if it obvious. "Really... Well I think I love you too, Lee!" murmurs Tenten. "What did you say?" says Lee quietly (he hadn't heard her). "I love you too, Lee" says Tenten before kissing him. 'Oh my god' thought Lee. She kissed him….Him! Not Neji, not any other boy. She was kissing him. Rock Lee. After that she fell a sleep on his lap. "I will love you forever, Ten" says Lee before falling a sleep. 

Giorgie: The story had such a cute ending

Neji: Giorgie *madly*

Tenten: Calm down Neji! You had your couple!

Neji: I wanted this story to be Neji X Tenten

Tenten: I like more Lee X Tenten. Flirt boy

Neji: I don't like Sakura

Sakura: Honey *hugs him from behind*

Neji: Sakura! *blushes*

Lee: Lol XD. And you said that you didn't like her? *evil grin*

Neji: SHUT UP LEE!

Sakura: I love you, Neji – Kun!

Giorgie: Lol!

Tenten: See! This story is Lee X Tenten and a little Neji X Sakura

Lee: And continue reading….

Tenten + Lee: More of Giorgie's stories *Both wink at you*


End file.
